Son butin le plus précieux
by C-huddy-H
Summary: Et si sans le savoir ils s'étaient finalement rencontré ? Petit O.S outlawqueen


Bonsoir ! Merci d'avoir prit le temps de venir lire mon petit OS outlawqueen. La scène se passe quelque années après que Clochette ait tenté d'intervenir dans la vie de notre Evil Queen. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, 1. cela fait toujours plaisir, 2. avoir des avis permet de s'améliorer.

Ce O.S sera divisé en deux parties le premier sera du point de vu de Robin et le second du point de vu de Regina

Bonne lecture.

**Robin**

« Je te jure que c'est une très très mauvaise idée ! », déclara petit jean accroché fermement au tronc d'un arbre.

Dans le chêne en face de lui, parfaitement en équilibre sur une branche, arc à la main, Robin leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est bon, j'ai ce qu'il faut. On ne risque rien ! », répondit-il en secouant un petit sac au creux de sa paume.

« Vraiment je ne te comprends pas. On a déjà détroussé pas mal de seigneur ce mois-ci, on a ce qu'il faut. Nous en prendre à la reine c'est une pure folie ! A ce qu'il parait elle est terriblement dangereuse.», plaida t'il dans le vide.

_Et terriblement belle, _pensa le courageux voleur qui avait eu vent de la beauté de cette reine même au-delà du royaume. Au fond de lui, le jeune homme savait que l'opération allait être délicate. Il n'avait que peu de poussière de fée, il n'aurait qu'une seule chance. Pourtant quelque chose en lui le poussait à persévérer dans ce projet. D'ici deux jours ils allaient partir pour d'autre contré et il savait qu'il ne reviendrait certainement jamais. Il voulait la voir de près au moins une fois. Juste une fois.

Soudain un hululement se fit entendre. C'était le signal. Des bruits de sabots raisonnèrent dans l'immense forêt. Le carrosse n'était pas loin. Robin sentait la pression monter. Il avait toujours aimé les embuscades. L'adrénaline était devenue sa drogue, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer.

Le carrosse royal apparut rapidement. Il était entouré de cinq chevaliers en armure noire. En apercevant le tronc fraichement scié le premier fit signe aux autres de s'arrêter. A peine était-il descendu de cheval que d'immense filet tombèrent du ciel.

« Maintenant ! », s'écria Robin en sautant de sa branche.

Une dizaine d'individu s'élancèrent à leur tour encerclant les gardes qui n'étaient pas encore piégés sous les cordes. Robin, lui, atterrit sur le toit du carrosse. Il vit la porte s'ouvrir et aperçut de longs cheveux noirs noués en chignon. Sans attendre il versa la poussière de fée sur la jeune femme.

« Qui a osé ?! », hurla la reine folle de rage.

Sans se faire prier, le jeune homme sauta du carrosse et se planta devant elle.

« Robin des Bois, défenseurs des pauvres et des opprimés, pour vous servir majesté ! », se présenta-t-il dans une courbette.

Le visage déformé par la rage, la jeune femme tendit le bras pour lui arracher violement le cœur. Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur les lèvres du voleur lorsque la main de la reine buta contre son torse.

« Poussière de fée », expliqua t'il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Un cri de colère s'échappa de la gorge de la reine ce qui l'amusa. Il constata rapidement que tous les gardes avaient été maîtrisés. Serein et plutôt fière de lui, Robin tendit le bras dans la direction de Petit Jean. Ce dernier lui lança une cordelette.

« Milles excuses madame mais avec une femme telle que vous il vaut mieux prendre des précautions supplémentaires. », souffla t-il avant de lui attraper les poignets.

Digne, la tête haute, la reine se laissa attacher. Ses yeux brûlaient d'une haine sans limite.

« Courageux je le reconnais mais stupide ! », cracha t'elle méprisante.

« Vous allez me faire rougir. », lui chuchota t'il à l'oreille tandis qu'il terminait de lui lier les mains dans le dos.

Un sourire mauvais apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Vous allez me le payer très cher ! », menaça t'elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

Robin détacha le collier qui ornait son cou. Il n'avait jamais vu de bijoux aussi éclatants. Une véritable fortune.

« Servez-vous ! », dit-il à ses compagnons qui s'empressèrent de dépouiller les gardes et de vider le carrosse.

Le jeune voleur revint se poster devant la reine. Il l'observa quelques instants sans rien dire. Elle était incontestablement la plus belle femme qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée. Elle semblait tout droit sortie d'un rêve dans sa robe rouge sang, incroyablement près du corps et au décoté vertigineux.

« Permettez. »souffla-t-il avant de lui retirer ses boucles d'oreille en diamant.

Elle était particulièrement impressionnante, elle semblait avoir un caractère de feu. Un volcan à elle toute seule. Il s'appliqua à détailler chacun de ses traits, ne voulant jamais oublier ce visage. Elle le fixait également, sans un battement de cil.

Alors que ses hommes se rassemblaient, Robin passa de nouveau derrière la reine. Il lui enleva son alliance et tenta de retirer un petit anneau en or.

« Pas celui-là. Je vous en prie. », supplia immédiatement la jeune femme.

Son ton avait changé. Surpris le voleur stoppa son geste.

« Ce que vous avez déjà pris coûte plus que vous n'auriez pu amasser dans votre vie. Laissez-moi cet anneau. », plaida t'elle.

Robin revint devant elle. Il fût frappé par son expression. Elle n'avait plus rien de la méchante reine. Ses yeux reflétaient un chagrin intense et une sorte de peur.

« S'il vous plait »,souffla t'elle ses yeux s'humidifiant légèrement.

Ne s'étend visiblement pas attendu à tant d'humanité venant de sa part, Robin fût déstabilisé. Son éternel sourire espiègle s'effaça et il acquiesça silencieusement d'un signe de tête.

Un sourire sincère sembla travers les lèvres de la jeune femme mais bien vite elle retrouva son air supérieur.

« Cependant en contrepartie j'aimerais vous voler autre chose. », dit il en penchant la tête.

« Quoi ? », demanda t'elle exaspéré.

« Ca. », souffla t'il simplement avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Probablement surprise la jeune femme ne bougea pas. L'instant dura à peine cinq seconde mais Robin comprit immédiatement que ce baiser volé à la reine serait dorénavant son butin le plus précieux.

Lorsqu'il se recula il s'inclina devant elle.

« Adieux madame ! » , déclara-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de faire signe à ses compagnons de partir.

« Attendez ! », s'écria la reine.

Robin fit volteface.

« Je vous retrouverais toujours ! », déclara t'elle avec aplomb.

« Je l'espère ! », répondit Robin avec un clin d'œil avant de disparaître dans la forêt.


End file.
